


Hulk Advisory

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Халк всегда защищает Брюса.





	Hulk Advisory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hulk Advisory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511720) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Очередная битва уже закончилась. Брюс всё ещё большой и зелёный, но выглядит спокойным, поэтому Тони приземляется рядом и поднимает лицевую панель. Без своей обычной радостной усмешки, вызванной разрушениями всего вокруг, огромное лицо Халка выглядит очень серьёзным.  
  
— Хей, большой парень. Что случилось?  
  
— ХАЛК ГОВОРИТЬ С ЖЕСТЯНКОЙ.  
  
Тони моргает, а потом пожимает плечами.  
  
— Конечно, приятель. Ты обычно немногословен, но я быстро приспосабливаюсь... Ой!  
  
Внезапно большая зелёная ладонь хватает его, как куклу, и Тони рад, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы это увидеть.  
  
— НЕ БОЛЬНО, — утверждает Халк, но всё равно обеспокоенно хмурится, пробираясь среди обломков куда-то, где, видимо, ему будет удобнее.  
  
— Конечно, нет, ты просто меня напугал. Где мы... о, это личный разговор?  
  
Халк кивает, осторожно ставит Тони на асфальт и садится рядом, внимательно его рассматривая.  
  
— БРЮСУ НРАВИТСЯ ЖЕСТЯНКА.  
  
Тони ухмыляется.  
  
— Приятно слышать.  
  
Халк серьёзно качает головой.  
  
— БРЮСУ НРАВИТСЯ ЖЕСТЯНКА МНОГО.  
  
— В смысле, нравится нравится? — Тони делает всё возможное, чтобы не усмехаться, когда Зелёный Великан так серьёзен.  
  
— МНОГО. БОЯТЬСЯ.  
  
— ...О. — Слова будто бьют под дых. — Слушай, это тот разговор, когда ты угрожаешь, что закопаешь меня, если только я...  
  
— ХАЛК ЗАЩИЩАТЬ БРЮСА.  
  
— Да, мы это вроде как заметили.  
  
— ХАЛКУ НРАВИТСЯ ЖЕСТЯНКА.  
  
— Это хорошо, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься.  
  
— БРЮС БОЛЬНО, ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ.  
  
Тони вздрагивает.  
  
— Держу пари.  
  
— КРУШИТЬ И КРУШИТЬ ЖЕСТЯНКУ.  
  
— Ладно!  
  
— ПОТОМ КРУШИТЬ ОСТАТКИ.  
  
— Правильно.  
  
— ДЕЛАТЬ ПЫЛЬ.  
  
— Я понял.  
  
— ЕСТЬ ПЫЛЬ! — рычит он, и Тони собирает всё своё мужество, чтобы не всхлипнуть от ужаса.  
  
— Просто помни, что ещё ничего не произошло! Всё супер! — Халк кивает, и Тони расслабляется. — Так что, посоветуешь что-нибудь? — Он шутит, но Халк на самом деле задумывается над вопросом.  
  
— ПИТЬ ПАХНУТЬ ПЛОХО. НЕРВНИЧАТЬ.  
  
Наверное, за этим скрывается какая-нибудь ужасающая история. Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Да, я заметил.  
  
— МАЙКА ХОРОШО.  
  
— Ага! Я знал, что он на меня пялился!  
  
Халк на самом деле хихикает.


End file.
